The Mirror
by July-M
Summary: The summer after Harry’s fifth year and his godfather’s death has left him reeling. With so many questions left unanswered he turns to someone he had not expected to see. Something mysterious happens however, and Harry is thrown into a world promising to
1. Prologue

It was another sweltering hot summer on Private Drive. Harry's window was wide open; welcoming the non-existent breeze. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't unpacked from Hogwarts yet, and his trunk remained on the floor, clothes and other items scattered around it. Hedwig had been out hunting from the night before, and had not yet returned. Her cage was left un-cleaned, which was probably why she left Harry's room at all opportunities. His mind was too unfocused to do anything productive, thoughts just kept circling around madly. He still had too many unanswered questions with no one to answer them. Worst of all he actually found himself mad at his godfather, Sirius, who had been killed less than a month ago. A surge of anger caught him in the chest and he clenched his fists.

Why did he have to die? He was the only thing Harry had left! And he had been stupid enough to get himself killed!

As selfish as he felt his anger did not ebb away quickly. He rolled himself out of bed for the first time in the day and began to rummage through his trunk for a piece of parchment. Angrily he threw his clothes aside until he reached the bottom of the trunk. There was a wrapped package in the corner and Harry stopped frowning at it. Carefully he picked the square object from the trunk and slowly unwrapped it. The cracked two-way mirror Sirius had left him was left in his hands.

Harry took a deep breath, staring back at his own reflection. He wiped the glass and continued to stare. He had almost forgotten about the mirror again, after he tried to use it at the end of the school year. He had thrown it aside when he knew it wouldn't work, and had been very tempted to throw it out all together, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He turned the mirror over and re read what Sirius had written to him. His eyes stung seeing the familiar handwriting. He was about to throw it back into the trunk when he felt it vibrate slightly and saw his face being replaced slowly by that of someone else's.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, astonished to see the face of his past Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin.

"Harry?" Remus asked, looked equally as puzzled. "I had just been going through some things…" He paused, not wanting to say anything that might upset Harry. "And, well, I came across this old thing." He smiled affectionately, apparently reminiscing.

Harry seemed at a loss for words, "I didn't know how to work it. I thought you had to say the other persons name into it for it to work, at least…" His voice trailed off.

"Right," Remus said his eyes looking uncomfortably away. "Well I'm sure after all these years some of the magic's ebbing away. I was in school quite a while ago," He joked quietly. "You're dad bought four of them one Christmas at Zonko's."

Harry moved back and sat at the edge of his bed. He had wanted to tell Remus he had something to do, so he could be left alone again, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to his old professor. "I thought there were only two?"

"Well we started out with four, but mine was broken and Sirius lost his, then stole Peter's and told him he must have lost it too."

Harry couldn't help but smile, something he hadn't done for quite a few months. It was rare that he could hear a story about his parents while they were in school, and the few that Sirius had told him had been entertaining.

"Did you use them a lot?" Harry asked sitting up against the headboard of his bed.

"Of course," Remus said grinning. He too had taken a seat in an armchair in the old Black Drawing Room. "Your dad planned to just use them when we were in separate detentions, but they became more useful than that. We could communicate anywhere in the school at any given point. Wonderful for pranks, really."

"I thought you were the prefect of the lot?" Harry asked, with a hint of amusement.

Remus sighed slightly, "Yes, so I was. I was only given that position to keep the others in line, which as you saw first hand I wasn't very good at doing. Beside, it wasn't all that fun always being on the sidelines of a good joke."

Harry smiled a little, but Remus could tell he was still very troubled. "Anything you'd like to talk about Harry?" He asked earnestly.

Harry felt his throat tighten at the question. Of course he wanted to talk about what happened, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to Lupin about it. What did he know? He hadn't even believed Sirius' innocence until two years ago. "I'm fine."

Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew Harry had not replied to any of the owls Hermione, Ron, and even Dumbledore himself had sent him. It wasn't healthy for him to remain locked in that house with nothing more but a trunk full of schoolbooks, and the memory of the night Sirius was killed.

"Professor?.." Harry began, but Remus held up his free hand to stop him.

"I'm no longer your teacher Harry, you can call me Remus."

Harry nodded politely. "Remus…" He felt awkward and rude using his old teachers first name. Calling Sirius by his had come much more easily once he understood what had happened in his godfathers past. "It's just, I didn't get to talk to Sirius much about my dad. All I've ever seen was what was in Snape's Pensieve."

"And you didn't find that very comforting." Said Remus thoughtfully remembering talking to Harry along with Sirius not too long ago about what he had seen.

"Well I understand that my dad was a bit of an idiot at fifteen, well, the whole lot of you were."

Remus laughed at that. "I can't deny it."

"It's just…" Harry seemed embarrassed to ask. "It's just I don't know anything about what my parents were like."

"They were good people," Remus started sincerely.

"I know that," Harry said with a hint of impatience. "I've heard all about how good they were, but that's not what I want…"

"Harry?" Remus frowned and tapped the mirrors surface lightly. Harry had been growing fainter throughout the conversation, but now it was almost impossible to see him. His mouth was moving but his words were inaudible. "Harry, if you can hear me, I think the mirror's finally lost the last of it's magic…" He flipped it over in his hands once and sighed feeling as though he had lost another part of his childhood.

"I can hear you just fine…" Harry said, frowning. Remus' face had been sort of skewed because of the broken glass but he could still see and hear him. "Maybe it's because this is broken," He said pulling his wand from his jean pockets and touching the tip to the glass. He opened his mouth to say _reparo_ but thought better of it. He did not want another repeat of what happened last summer. He was already under the watchful eye of the Ministry as it were, and the last thing he needed was another bought of magic outside of school. But he found it quite difficult to pull his wand away from the mirror. It was as if a very strong magnet has joined the two together.

He tugged with all his might, but to no use. Harry cursed and tried once again to free his wand. Suddenly, however, the glass from the mirror shattered and Remus' face was gone. Harry swore but still could not free his wand. But before he could utter another word everything went suddenly pitch-black and cold. It gave him an odd sense of familiarity. It was almost as if a dementor had entered his bedroom. _What happened_? He wondered, for he found that he had no voice. As abruptly as the blackness had engulfed him, though, he found himself thrown into something so unexpected he actually fell to the floor.


	2. Sent Spiraling

The Mirror

Chapter one: Sent Spiraling

**Disclaimer- **I'm not nearly as cool as JK Rowling is, so she owns every Harry Potter related theme and character in here. Except April and July, they're my own. No profit is being made, unless you want to pay me.

Part two! Thanks for reading

--

Harry swallowed hard and stood back up very slowly. He was in the boy's dormitories of Hogwarts.

_How on earth…_

He scanned the room that had been lavishly decorated for Christmas. It was impossible to apparate inside of Hogwarts, so how did he get here?.. He stumbled a step backward when he realized that he was not alone. A group of four boys sat Indian-style on one bed, tossing brightly covered chocolates and candies to one another. Harry felt a familiar giddy sensation in the pit of his stomach, as he looked upon the young faces of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black.

Harry frowned, wondering how he had ended up in this memory, or whatever it was, but he no longer cared how he got there when he saw his father hand out three small wrapped parcels.

"This is when they got the mirrors!" Harry said excitedly, before clapping a hand over his mouth. It was apparent, however, that the marauders could not see, nor hear Harry.

He moved closer to the group and smiled at the face of his very young father. His untidy black hair was as messy as ever, and had obviously not been brushed

Sirius was the first to open his messily wrapped Christmas gift. He stared at it for a moment, "Er, mate," he said turning to James, "I know you think I'm a bit conceited and all, but this is just mean." He said flatly, glaring at the small rectangular mirror in his hands.

"No you dolt," James said, wrenching it from Sirius' grasp. The others had all unwrapped theirs. "They're two-way, or should I say, four-way mirrors. Watch," He held the mirror up close and clearly said: "Remus Lupin."

Instantly Remus' mirror clouded over and was replaced by the face of a smiling James. "Great, huh?"

Peter and Sirius exchanged a look of excitement and tried out their two. Remus nodded approvingly, "Good choice of a gift, mate, I must admit."

"You know what these could be great for?" Sirius asked looking up expectantly.

The others waited for him to continue, "Cheating!" He said as if it had been obvious.

Remus sighed and shook his head, but said nothing. Peter and James on the other hand looked as if they had struck gold, "Brilliant!"

As abruptly as it had happened, however, the room turned that same pitch black and there was complete silence for just a moment. The next thing he knew, he was in the center of the potions room, in one of the schools dungeons.

The last place he wanted to find himself.

The class had obviously already begun; cauldrons fizzed and smoked all around him. Instructions for a basic laughing potion were scrawled neatly on the chalkboard in front, and a small, squat, balding professor sat at his desk correcting tests.

Harry scanned the room for his father and saw him sharing a desk with Sirius and Remus. Peter sat in front of them along with a blond-haired chubby boy whose name Harry couldn't place. He was turned around talking the other marauders while his cauldron stirred on its own.

Harry glanced behind James and saw his mother sitting a table down with two twin blonde girls. He frowned; they seemed familiar somehow. He made his way to their table, for he had not yet a chance to see Lily.

"I'm telling you, he's an idiot. The whole lot of them are." The longer haired twin said rolling her eyes, and re-reading the directions on the board.

"You're right April, believe me, last week they thought it'd be funny to flood the Slytherin bathrooms. Which closed down the entire dungeon for the day." Lily said.

The other twin said nothing, and just continued to concentrate on the potion at hand. Harry could tell already that it was not coming along right; it was looking like a thick sludge while everyone else's around was a faint pink and giving off giggles while being stirred.

April glanced down the table at her sister, "July, don't tell me you disagree!"

July just shrugged, "They're not _all_ idiots."

"Oh that's right," said her sister mockingly, "She likes Lupin." She teased loudly enough for Remus to hear. She glared as he turned and looked her way, and began to work once again on her potion, hoping he'd get the hint and turn back around.

Lily looked surprised and laughed a little, looking to a very red-faced July. "No way!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the giggling teenage girls, as the potions master came waddling up to their desk.

He had a kind smile on his chubby face, "Now, now girls, potions isn't this much fun."

Lily, still smiling laughed a little, "Sorry professor Slughorn."

"Let's see here," The professor said, glancing down at April and Lily's potions with an approving nod. "Nice work April… perfect, as always Lily."

July hurriedly threw in a few more ingredients, apparently hoping to bring her potion back to life. Slughorn tisked, and shook his head. "I believe you put a little too much ginger root Miss Merriwether." With a wave of his wand her potion had disappeared and he moved along to the next table.

"I give up." July said with a sigh.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for her. He too had never been very good at potions, but he had Snape to worry about.

Speaking of which…

Harry took another glance around the room and spotted Snape at the far table on the other side of the room with the other Slytherin's. He was scrawling into his large opened potions textbook. His potion had already been completed and bottled and he was waiting to be graded by Slughorn. Harry glared maliciously and walked back to James' table. The boys who had apparently finished their potions were busy showing how their newfound mirrors worked.

A tall Gryffindor boy was admiring them enviously. "These are brilliant."

"I know!" James said laughing. He lowered his voice, "How else do ya'think we would have gotten into the dungeons unnoticed. We have constant contact even if we're separated." James had apparently left out the fact that he had an Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map. "Filch would have a fit though, so we're keeping them sort of a secret."

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. If it was such a secret, he thought, then why on earth was he showing them off? He could see April's point about him acting like an idiot.

Faster, this time, the room turned black and Harry was thrown into a different, farlesscheerful,part of Hogwarts.

--

I know it's short… but it makes it a little easier for me to section it off like this. I'll update as soon as I can – in the meantime please review- it makes me feel special.


End file.
